Dialing Sweet Lover(TOPXGD bigbang korean)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Who knew that one phone call could lead to such a situation. Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi. Yum, yum, yum. :D This is smut! Don't like then don't read!


Dialing Sweet Lover (T.O.P X G-Dragon)

Another Short, short, short one shot for these sweet, sweet boys.

Summary: Who knew that one phone call could lead to such a situation. Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi. Yum, yum, yum. :D This is smut! Don't like then don't read!

I do not own any of these hot guys, but you know its fan fiction anything can happen.

_~Start Story~_

The sun was barley peeking its head over the horizon. The air was calm and quiet as our young rising singer had decided to come early to the dance studio to get some practice in before the other members come. He wrapped his leather jacket over his body and pulled his duffle bag up on his shoulder. When he got to the door he unlocked it and walked into the studio. The studio was decent sized and had mirrors on the far and adjacent wall from the door and windows that showed the back parking lot. Dropping his bag to the side Ji-Yong removed his jacket and tossed it on top of the bag and then proceeded into the middle of the studio so that he can start practicing. Taking out his phone he plugged in his head phones and then placed them in his ear. He always like listening to the song he's dancing for, it helps him become ready for when it's time to do a music video or preform in front of a crowed. As soon as _La La La_ started playing he began to do his own moves well watching himself in the mirror.

_~XOXOX~_

Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his thin feminine face, down his slender neck and onto his exposed chest. He had removed his shirt a few minutes ago as soon as his body warmed up from dancing too much. Just as he was about to continue there came a loud echoing sound throughout the room. Turning his head he walked over to his coat and bag. Dipping down he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out his flip phone. Looking at the caller ID it said 'TOP Hyung'. He smiled to himself and opened it placing it to his ear.

"Hello TOP Hyung."

"Hey GD."

"What's up man?"

"Where are you right now?" His voice sounded as though he was pleading to know where the young artist was.

GD fidgeted and blushed slightly, "I'm at the studio."

"Okay good, stay there, I'm on my way."

GD was about to respond, but the phone went dead. Closing the phone he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Why is he coming," He looked at his phone to see that the time was still early and that the gang did not have to meet up for another hour in a half, "It's not even time yet." His light creamy cheeks flushed with a shade of pink and he placed his phone down again.

"Stop it Ji, maybe he's just coming to practice with me, yeah that has to be it." He walked back out onto the floor and began to practice again well thoughts of Seung Hyun raced through his head.

_~xoxox~_

Not long after GD began to practice did a car pull into the parking lot and out stepped Seung Hyun. GD stood paralyzed; His eyes not believing what he was seeing. There walked their TOP, dressed in nothing but a baggy pair of sweats and a plain black muscle shirt that stuck to his nicely toned body like glue.

"T-Top Hyung, He-hello?" It came out as a question because as he spoke the eldest member strutted over to his younger friend.

"Sorry bout' this." Before GD could fully comprehend what TOP had said the elder took him by the waist and pulled his body close, capturing the others lips with his own. GD stood there as Seung Hyun held his body and ravished his lips. GD's lips gasped opened as TOP moved his hands down to hold and squeeze the youngers ass. Top took this opportunity and slid his tongue over the others plum pink lips and into his hot, wet cavern.

GD doesn't remember when he gave in; all he knows is that he's glad he did. TOP had moved from GD's lips to his slender neck well his hands made quick work of his pants and underwear. They both had fallen to the ground with TOP on, well, top. He creased GD's sides running his slender fingers gently across the skin, arousing both of them. When Top pulled away he looked into GD's eyes. This did not go according to his plan. Sure he did think about storming in here and kissing the group leader, but he thought that Ji-Yong would sock him or push him away. He was really glad that, that was not the case. From there TOP kissed and nibbled down GD's neck and body. When he passed the youngers perky pink nipples he moved his pointer finger and thumb on each hand over one and began pinching and pulling. Ji-Yong let out a loud yelp of pain mixed with pleasure. Seung Hyun moved his mouth pass GD's navel and reached his hardened member. JI-Yong let out a low and musky moan as Seung Hyun took it into his wet and hot mouth.

It didn't take long with TOP's sucking and deep throating before GD was close to Cumming. He kneaded his finger into TOP's hair, pulling each time Top went deeper. "You can't cum yet lover boy." TOP said removing his mouth from GD's throbbing cock and taking his lips. Well they were entangled in a kiss TOP slipped a finger into GD's tight hole. GD's back arched at the intrusion, well growling into TOP's mouth. They broke for a second only to return again and TOP allowed another finger inside; GD once again moving his body to the alien feeling. TOP scissor and stretched the anal virgin before breaking the kiss one last time.

"Ready?"

GD nodded his head more than once and TOP just smirked…

**Kay people I know this one sucked, like really bad. I'm sooooooo sorry I just couldn't think of how to do this so please don't kill me and just enjoy it or don't read it. If a better idea comes to me I will try and write a better story.**

**Well I at least hope you dear readers at least somewhat enjoyed the brain puke**


End file.
